Um terrível acidente
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: E se uma serva se apaixonasse por ninguém menos que o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena?


Um lamentável acidente

Seus olhos posaram sobre a foto. Seu irmão e ele estavam juntos nela. Era uma figura antiga, provinda da primeira infância. Após a chegada ao Santuário, nunca mais viram uma máquina fotográfica. A mãe de ambos havia conseguido algumas oportunidades de eternizar suas imagens em molduras. E agora tais representações eram as únicas que tinha da época em que ainda podia sonhar. Talvez o esforço de sua mãe houvesse valido a pena...

- Está pensativo hoje, meu senhor.

- Oh, Ariadne! Por favor, avise antes quando for entrar no recinto.

- Desculpe-me. Pensei o atrapalharia se fizesse isso sempre.

"Pobre moça!", pensava ele. "Se soubesse que tal distração poderia ser fatal caso eu estivesse sem a máscara..."

- Há algo estranho em si, senhor. O que há?

O Mestre escondeu sorrateiramente as fotos das vistas da serva, e andou na direção oposta à dela. Ariadne era uma criada diferente dos outros serviçais; tinha a alma pura e não o tratava com toda a deferência dos demais. Era como se estivesse no mesmo nível que ele. E, no fundo, não era isso mesmo? O que iele/i tinha de superior? No protocolo podia até ser a autoridade máxima do Santuário; mas na prática qualquer um era maior; afinal, todos podiam sair às ruas de rosto descoberto; podiam controlar a si mesmos; podiam ter uma identidade definida. Ele não.

- Mestre, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, Ariadne. Você sabe que qualquer indagação respeitosa pode ser formulada.

Ele também não tratava os outros como inferiores. De vez em quando até mesmo andava no meio dos mais pobres, para lhes dirigir algum consolo. Sempre havia sido assim, desde os tempos em que ele era conhecido como o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. E assim sempre seria, se dependesse apenas idele/i. Não havia miseráveis ou nobres; apenas seres humanos.

- Por que o senhor usa essa máscara sempre?

O sacerdote virou-se bruscamente em direção a ela. A jovem se assustou, encolhendo o corpo levemente. Não podia ver o rosto dele, mas sentia no ar, de maneira inexplicável, quando as pessoas mudavam repentinamente o temperamento.

- Perdão se disse alguma coisa errada – balbuciou ela – Eu... vou me retirar. Com licença.

Ariadne já saía, quando ele a chamou de volta.

- Espere! Não há nada de errado com o que você disse.

A grega se voltou. Nesse momento, sentiu o ambiente ficar leve outra vez. Descontraiu o semblante e se acercou novamente daquela misteriosa entidade.

- Nosso rosto diz quem somos – começou o Mestre, com voz calma – Quando alguém se torna o Patriarca, tem de esquecer de si próprio, e das vantagens que poderia obter com o cargo, para cuidar do Santuário e de Atena somente. Quando o rosto é oculto, isso simboliza o Objetivo se sobrepondo ao Subjetivo; a abnegação; a demonstração de que não somos mais por nós mesmos.

- Interessante... mas... se me permite indagar mais uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Não... não pode mostrar a face a ninguém, jamais?

- É melhor que não, Ariadne.

A criada ficou algum tempo em silêncio.

- Obrigada pela explicação. Vou retornar aos meus afazeres agora. Com licença.

- Vá.

Mal a jovem se distanciou, o pesadelo voltou. iEle/i, o que sempre lhe confrontava, se apresentava outra vez.

"Deve tomar mais cuidado com essa moça. Ela é muito atrevida para uma simples empregada."

"É apenas uma curiosa."

"Vá pensando assim, e logo ela estará lhe arrancando informações bem mais importantes. Serviçais são serviçais. Nem os Cavaleiros de Ouro são tão diretos!"

"Ela apenas quis saber sobre a máscara. E logo dei a ela uma explicação satisfatória."

"Belo teatro! Você está cada vez melhor na arte de inventar bonitas historinhas. Parabéns."

"Eu disse a verdade! É esse o principal motivo de o Mestre ocultar o rosto."

"Mas não o inosso/i verdadeiro motivo. Não é mesmo?"

A boa face se cala, agonizando internamente em silêncio. Suas mãos buscam as fotografias outra vez.

"Até quando vai me fazer levar essa vida de exilado?"

"Nós não temos outro destino senão este. A péssima escolha do anterior Grande Mestre nos levou a fazer isso. E como você ainda é bastante jovem... vejamos, ainda estamos no início de nossa escalada rumo ao triunfo completo. Passarão muitos anos até que a Morte nos leve, pois ninguém conseguirá derrotar-nos. Melhor se acostumar com o 'exílio'..."

Saga não agüenta e atira fora os paramentos que lhe cobrem o rosto. Não eram eles em si que o incomodavam, mas o fato de a pura visão de si mesmo causar a morte da pessoa cujos olhos usufruíssem dela. Simples inocentes...

"Diga logo, o que quer de Ariadne? Se é a luxúria que faz com que a presença dela e de suas perguntas inoportunas permaneça aqui, vá logo ao ponto e não a deixe saber mais do que já sabe; ela não se negará a você."

"Não são com esses olhos que a vejo."

"Ah, não? Então o que o impele a ficar conversando com ela?"

"Não é o fato de ser mulher, mas sim porque, em sete anos, jamais tive a companhia de alguém;"

"Cuidado para não falar demais! Com mulheres é bom falar de menos e usufruir mais. Vamos, ela é sua; só falta demonstrar que a quer."

"Eu inão/i a quero dessa forma. Para mim, não há mulheres, crianças, velhos. Todos somos almas provindas de um mundo superior; tais diferenças quem faz somos nós. Ela é apenas uma pessoa que me trata como um igual; isso é o que eu na verdade quero."

"Outro belo discurso! Meus parabéns mais uma vez. Mas enquanto vivermos no mundo inferior, teremos de agir como ele nos dita as regras. E as normas da carne dizem para que nos interessemos por mulheres. Ao invés de ficar com conversa fiada, vá lá e desfrute dela. É uma serva mesmo... jovem, bonita, usufruível. Ande, o Grande Mestre não precisa fazer voto de castidade...

Um riso irônico surgia na face má. A face boa retornava, apesar de tudo:

"Não tenho desejo de possui-la. E mesmo que tivesse, como você sugeriria que eu o fizesse? Afinal, se tenho de me ocultar incessantemente...

"Tolo. É como eu disse: Ariadne não passa de uma serva usufruível. Você poderia tê-la durante o tempo que quisesse; depois... um acidente acometeria a ela, talvez... que pena, não? Apareceria morta no dia seguinte."

"Está louco! A pobre mulher não é uma coisa para que eu a utilize e depois me livre dessa forma!"

"Você é quem sabe. Mas acredite, perderá muito mais criando vínculos tolos com ela, ou com quem quer que seja. Vínculos prendem, e portanto nos enfraquecem. 'Utilizá-la', como você denomina, seria bem mais útil.'

A face boa tenta ignorar o que a má diz, e volta a contemplar as figuras. Sabia exatamente como distinguir a si de seu irmão nelas, embora eles fossem bem pequenos na época, e aparentemente idênticos. Apesar de não querer pensar na face má naquela hora, teve de admitir que iele/i tinha razão quanto a certos vínculos. Os laços que os prendiam a seu irmão, por exemplo, eram os mais fortes.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, a emoção sobrepujara a racionalidade. Pensava que, fosse qual fosse a afeição, jamais deveria deixar que esta o manipulasse ou o impedisse de cumprir seus reais objetivos.

Até o dia em que teve de se confrontar com a perda de Kanon. Neste dia, Saga percebeu que no coração não somos nós quem mandamos. O amor por seu irmão gêmeo não pôde ser arrancado de sua alma, como ele pensara em fazer; pelo contrário, apenas cresceu e serviu de alimento ao único que o dominava: seu outro "eu".

Apenas Kanon e sua ligação com ele destroçara a tão orgulhosa razão de Saga. Agora não seria diferente.

"Não criarei nada por essa mulher além da compaixão que sinto pelos demais inocentes da Terra.", finalizou a face boa.

O sacerdote virou-se então para buscar novamente os paramentos que enclausuravam sua identidade, mas deu de cara, chocado, com a serva.

- Oh, senhor!

- Ariadne!

Agora não havia como evitar. A criada vira seu rosto.

- Não sabia que o Mestre do Santuário era tão jovem... nem tão belo.

- Ariadne...

A expressão de Saga estava tomada pelo terror. A mulher logo percebeu, e pensou que a culpa era de algo que ela havia feito.

- Perdoe-me, Mestre! Sei que não tenho o direito de falar assim! Mas... por que tem de esconder tamanha beleza embaixo dessa horrível máscara de ferro? Tenho certeza de que sou uma privilegiada em poder vê-lo...

E, sem pensar, tal qual uma criança, a moça foi andando até seu senhor, e encostou a mão em sua face direita.

- Por que fez isso, Ariadne? Por que não obedeceu à ordem que lhe dei, de não entrar jamais à minha presença sem avisar?

- Não sei... agi por impulso! Me desculpe novamente. Mas... não posso negar que sinto uma afeição muito grande pelo senhor, e talvez muito ousada para minha condição inferior. Não podia esconder por mais tempo!

O Patriarca balançou a cabeça, desolado. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, e logo depois outra, e outra, e outra.

- Meu mestre! Por que chora assim? Meu amor é abjeto a esse ponto?

- Não. Não é.

- Então o que há?

Ele apenas chorava, sem falar.

- Por que fez isso? – disse ele ao fim de algum tempo.

- O quê? Amá-lo?

- Não... por que... por que viu meu rosto?

No decorrer de um lampejo, os cabelos dele mudaram de cor. Seu semblante tomou um surpreendente aspecto de ódio, enquanto que seus olhos se avermelharam de forma violenta.

Não houve tempo para que o grito que se formara na garganta de Ariadne saísse. O Mestre estendeu o braço direito a ela e, com apenas uma mão, enforcou-lhe a garganta. Aqueles dedos fortes já haviam quebrado pescoços bem mais resistentes em segundos; a estrutura frágil estalou como um graveto oco em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Ao menos a desgraçada não sofreu. Está vendo como não sou tão ruim? – disse ele a si mesmo, o sorriso mórbido despontando nos lábios.

Desta vez a face má se equivocava. Na última fração de segundo de sua vida, Ariadne vira finalmente a distância entre ela e o Grande Mestre; em como ele era alto, imponente, quase divino e intocável, e em como ela não havia enxergado isso antes; em como lhe fora terrivelmente fatal não seguir a hierarquia. Tal hiato fugaz fez com que a alma da grega partisse inquieta e infinitamente triste.

Saga jogou violentamente o corpo da moça degraus abaixo; assim todos poderiam pensar que ela havia caído e quebrado o pescoço dessa forma.

Logo a face má deu lugar à boa, e o ódio ao pranto. As fotos não haviam saído de sua mão esquerda em nenhum momento.

"Você me obrigou a mata-la."

"iEla/i o obrigou. Já havia sido até mesmo avisada. De qualquer forma, agora é tarde para tentar usufruir dela, ou criar vínculos, ou qualquer coisa. Melhor assim, Criados muito enxeridos são melhores mortos; há outros e outras que podem fazer seu serviço perfeitamente. Agora pare de chorar feito uma criança e coloque logo a máscara. Não quer que mais mortes desnecessárias aconteçam, quer?"

Indo até os paramentos, colocou-os novamente e fitou a criada uma última vez.

- Perdoe-me.

Logo após saiu e comunicou sua morte aos demais serviçais. Um lamentável acidente...


End file.
